


Взатяг

by Emily_May



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_May/pseuds/Emily_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достэнфорд. Братья, трава, немножко смеха, немножко ангста...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взатяг

На задворках мотеля жарко, печёт до горечи во рту - ещё до того, как Дин зажимает губами косяк и прикуривает, сложив ладони лодочкой. Дым со вкусом горелого сена вползает в горло, дерёт лёгкие до слёз, и первая тяжка насмарку: Дин с кашлем выплёвывает сизое облачко. Вторая удаётся чуть лучше - он задерживает дыхание, отчаянно морщась от щекотки в горле, и медленно выпускает струйку дыма, округлив губы. Круто.   
  
Ох, как же круто. Когда можно вот так - и только так, блядь! - отпустить от себя долг, Сэма, отца, охоту... Дин делает ещё затяжку, сползает по стене в пыль и гулко стукается затылком о кирпичи. Тело словно веселящим газом наполнено - всё, целиком; и это ржачно. Под кожей приятно зудит.  
  
И даже выруливший из-за угла Сэм (Сэмми чёрт ты как собака по запаху) не может обломать кайф от этой внезапной, пусть и ненастоящей, свободы.  
  
\- Ты чего тут де... - мелкий видит зажатый в пальцах косяк и отчего-то густо краснеет. - Ох, Дин... Если папа узнает, тебе знаешь как влетит, ууу...  
  
\- Ну ты ж ему не расскажешь, нет? - Дин смотрит на него снизу вверх, глаза слезятся от солнца, вихрастый тонкий силуэт маячит над головой, даже позой выражая осуждение. - Эй... Сэмми. Встань-ка вот так, - он легонько хлопает брата по лодыжке, понуждая ступить вбок. - Во-о. Так нормально. Постой так, чтобы солнце в рожу не светило.  
  
\- Дин. Слушай...  
  
\- Замолчи, зануда, - отмахивается Дин, улыбаясь непослушными губами. Он делает ещё одну тяжку, закрывает глаза и выдувает дымок колечками; мир вокруг покачивается, как огромная лодка, в которой только они вдвоём, он и Сэмми, и в голове отчего-то певуче крутится зазубренное наизусть заклинание экзорцизма, забивая извилины незнакомыми странными словами. Дин хихикает - тень Сэма огромная, солнце путается в его волосах, лицо в тени, и он не видит его глаз... чёрт, а вдруг...  
  
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus...  
  
\- Ебанулся? - участливо спрашивает его младший брат, присаживаясь на корточки рядом и роняя в пыль школьную сумку... ах да, он же пытается учиться, зубрилка, ему же всего шестнадцать, но вместо беготни по девочкам Сэмми предпочитает дрочить на книжки. Дин улыбается медленно, губы слегка онемели, и это приятно. Звук голоса Сэма окутывает его со всех сторон, звонко резонируя.   
  
\- Ты накурился, - констатирует Сэмми. - Совсем.  
  
\- Спсбо, кэп... - бормочет Дин, его распирает от желания засмеяться в голос, но он сдерживается... и это так же приятно, как, например, оттянуть момент оргазма. Лицо Сэма неожиданно чётко проступает перед глазами - глаза в глаза, нос нервно подёргивается, брови уголком. Дин слюнявит палец и стирает со щеки брата невидимое пятнышко.  
  
\- Так, - говорит Сэмми. - Дай-ка мне тоже.  
  
\- Чё? - Дин против воли хихикает, глупо, но, блядь, это же смешно как... как... как не знаю что. - Тебе? Сэмми, ты же в космос нахуй улетишь и не вернёшься. - Он нарочито медленно качает указательным пальцем перед острым носом брата, зажав косяк между средним и безымянным; Сэмми сопит и неожиданно легко ловит диново запястье, зажимает, как в тисках.  
  
И тянется губами.  
  
Дин вздёргивает брови и усмехается: Сэм с непривычки набирает в грудь горький дым и кашляет так, что щёки краснеют, и даже кончик носа краснеет, и на глазах выступают слёзы. Указательным пальцем Дин успевает погладить его по скуле, прежде чем отнять косяк; на кой чёрт - непонятно, просто захотелось, ведь может же просто захотеться, верно? Сэм кашляет, так и сидя на корточках, свесив голову между колен.   
  
\- Жадный ты... - Дин осматривает остатки тлеющего косяка - хватит ещё на три тяжки. А три отлично делится на два. Без остатка.  
  
Сэм поднимает голову, красный, мокрый и какой-то злой.  
  
\- Дерьмо, - говорит он.  
  
\- Полное, - соглашается Дин, цепляет Сэма за ворот толстовки и тянет на себя, заваливая на колени между своих раскинутых ног. - Давай по-другому.   
  
\- Дин, может... - Сэмми заикается, так близко, так странно. Такой он какой-то... Не такой.   
  
Дин набирает дым в рот, не взатяг, на языке оседает горечь. Подаётся вперёд и, чуть приоткрыв губы, прижимается ко рту Сэма, плотно, будто деталь паззла подгоняет. Сэм что-то коротко мычит, но по инерции вдыхает, втягивает дым, словно демонскую суть из нутра Дина - в себя. И медленно разъединяет этот странный кайфовый недопоцелуй, оседая на пятки.   
  
\- А? - говорит Дин, улыбаясь. - Как тебе?  
  
\- Неправильно... - бормочет Сэм, на скулах полыхают яркие пятна, взгляд подозрительно блестит. - Так же нельзя.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Ну... потому.  
  
\- Я же тебя не целовал, - раздумчиво говорит Дин, скосив глаза к носу. - Это же просто... лодка.  
  
\- Лодка?  
  
Действительно, почему лодка? Может быть потому, что мир продолжает плавно качаться, в пятнах яркого солнца, словно бликах на поверхности воды.  
  
\- Ну, паровозик...  
  
Ещё тяжка. Сэм уже не отстраняется, сам отчего-то жмётся, льнёт к губам, забирает вместе с дымом дыхание, высасывает воздух из лёгких. Дин фыркает ему в рот, и остатки дыма ускользают, растворяясь в солнечном воздухе.  
  
\- Жадюга... Дышать дай.  
  
\- Дин, - бестолково повторяет Сэм. - Дин. Дин.  
  
Он так близко, что почти лежит на нём, и Дин может обнять его ногами, может за каким-то чёртом провести ладонями по бокам, потрепать за откляченную задницу, забраться под толстовку и дотронуться до мокрой горячей кожи. Сэм ничего не говорит - только дышит тяжело в плечо, упираясь ладонью в стену (борт лодки, лодки...) над головой Дина. Дин нюхает его волосы.   
  
\- Ты весь провонял травой, волосатик.  
  
\- Ммрф...   
  
\- Твоё счастье, что отец давно забыл, как это делается.   
  
Упоминание отца неожиданно отрезвляет Сэма - он резко выпрямляется, а руки Дина так и продолжают лежать на его бёдрах, но Сэм их словно не замечает, глаза большие, шальные, зрачки с булавочную головку.  
  
\- Он просил... просил передать, что вернётся... не помню, когда.   
  
Дин буднично пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Похуй.   
  
Сэм скашивает глаза на остатки косяка.  
  
\- Давай добьём?  
  
Дин смеётся, подгребая его к себе за шкирку, разворачивая, укладывая на грудь. Затылок Сэма тёплый, пахнет палёным сеном, чуть-чуть шампунем, волосы щекочут динов подбородок. Дин обхватывает Сэма за шею, вкладывает мокрый фильтр между губ, касаясь пальцами носа, рта, подбородка.  
  
\- Взатяг.  
  
Сэм жадно вбирает дым, со свистом. Давится на секунду, задерживает дыхание и выпускает, взрываясь дурацким смехом. Дин смеётся тоже, отшвыривая окурок. Они ржут, как дураки, минут пять, прерываясь на вдохи, и Дин внезапно понимает: лодка там или нет, охота, демоны, твари, отец... всё это неважно, пока Сэм рядом. В принципе, мир вполне мог бы состоять из него и Сэмми, такой... маленький мир, который надёжно спрятан от большого. Детский сад какой-то... но Дин не может прекратить об этом думать.  
  
Он лениво треплет волосы Сэма, закапывается в них носом.   
  
\- Эй. Спишь что ли?  
  
\- Неа, - Сэм едва заметно качает головой. рука Дина по-прежнему обхватывает его поперёк груди. - Думаю.  
  
\- О чём, чучело?  
  
\- О... тебе. О нас. Блядь, - он возится, притираясь ближе, сползает вниз и укладывается башкой на колени Дину. - Короче, мысли всякие.... Дурацкие.  
  
\- Какие?  
  
\- Как будто... ну. Ну, вроде бы мы вдруг оказались там, где нет никаких демонов. Ничего нет. Даже отца нет. Только мы вдвоём... Катаемся на тачке, живём, как хотим, - Сэм открывает глаза и снизу вверх смотрит на Дина. - Никого не убиваем. Никакого семейного, блядь, дела. Вот так.  
  
\- Вот так, - эхом отзывается Дин.  
  
\- Ты бы хотел, чтобы так и было?  
  
Дин пожимает плечами и срывает травинку.  
  
\- Хуй знает, Сэмми. Я так не пробовал никогда. Как тут поймёшь?  
  
Сэм улыбается, когда тонкий стебелёк начинает щекотать его лоб.  
  
\- Скучно было бы, да?  
  
\- Да ну... С тобой соскучишься.  
  
\- И чем бы мы занимались?   
  
\- Ну.. - Сэм зажмуривается и смешно морщится, когда травинка скользит по губам. Пытается поймать, но Дин отдёргивает. - Ну... не знаю. Ездили бы везде. Как сейчас... только без охоты. Потом я бы в колледж поступил, на юридическое.   
  
\- А я?  
  
\- А ты бы... ну, не знаю. Женился бы.   
  
Дин фыркает.  
  
\- Ну щас, ага.  
  
\- А чего такого? Тьфу, Дин, перестань, щекотно... Нашёл бы себе девушку... приличную.   
  
\- Ни одна приличная за меня не пойдёт.  
  
\- Ну неприличную, - Сэм хихикает. - Жили бы с ней вместе. Собаку, может быть, завели. И... - он на мгновение спотыкается об слово, как об крутую ступеньку. - Ребёнка.  
  
Дин молчит, мир неожиданно приходит в равновесие.   
  
Сэм тоже молчит, закрыв глаза.  
  
Дин роняет травинку на землю.  
  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь, Сэмми? - Чёрт, да что за хрень с ними творится? - Правда, да?  
  
Сэм продолжает молчать. Лежит, весь в пыли и солнце, тяжёлый тёплый затылок на колене, ресницы чуть дрожат. А потом, едва Дин открывает рот, внезапно переворачивается, вскакивает и зло, очень зло, хватает Дина за футболку, подтаскивая к себе, и выдыхает в лицо обиженную, перемолотую внутри горечь:  
  
\- Какая, нахуй. разница? Всё равно не будет ничего.  
  
\- Сэмми...  
  
Сэм кривит лицо, быстро и сухо целует Дина в губы, как будто выплёскивает собственную злость, откупается от дурацкой мечты, и, оттолкнувшись, встаёт и быстро уходит, не оглядываясь.  
  
Солнце уже не бьёт в глаза, но ресницы всё равно мокрые, хрен знает почему.


End file.
